A Toy for Dorothy
by Sanji's Lover
Summary: Now Revised! This is a dark fic about Dorothy. I can't tell you anymore or it will spoil the plot! Rated PG13 for adult themes.


A Toy for Dorothy  
A Dorothy meets her match fic.  
By Bunny Yuy Maxwell (bunny_maxwell@email.com)  
  
Warning: This is a dark fic. That's all I can say...  
Pairings: Dorothy x Various ^_~  
Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing Characters are property of Sunrise, Bandai Visuals, Sotsu   
Agency, and Asahi TV. This is written for entertainment purposes only. I am NOT being   
paid for this and if anyone is making money off this, it's not me. I have no money please   
don't sue me!  
  
  
Based on A Toy for Juliette by Robert Bloch   
Thank you Mr. Bloch for your fabulous story!!!   
  
Dorothy Catalonia entered her bedchamber. Smiling as she looked at the   
thousands of reflections of herself. Her long golden hair trailing down her back. Her   
azure eyes flashing with anticipation as she twisted the large sapphire on her ring. The   
lights dimmed with the twist. Dorothy's smiled evilly as she waved her delicate hand   
before one of her many mirrors. The looking glass slid aside to reveal a collection of   
butcher knives and daggers with twisted blades. All of them were centuries old. After the   
fourth world war and the nuclear holocaust that killed more than half the earth's   
population and obliterated the earth's colonies gundanium was no longer of any value,   
being there was no longer any currency. So these blades were priceless and purrrfect for   
their new destiny. A destiny of bringing their master Dorothy the utmost pleasure.   
  
Dorothy's grandfather would be home soon. The suspense was making Dorothy   
hunger grow. Grandfather would be returning from his journey soon and he would have a   
new toy for her. What toy would he bring her this time? Grandfather was a romantic and   
enjoyed the long forgotten past. He loved to watch the noble wars between earth and her   
colonies, the times of revolution, and the times of suffering. To Grandfather and her self   
the pain of others brought them great pleasure.   
  
Dorothy loved the nobility of the wars of the after colony era. She had read all   
about it in her books. The books like her toys were gifts from Grandfather, gifts of the   
past. Dorothy's Grandfather used his time machine to obtain them. It wasn't truly his, but   
a poor, now dead, inventor's that Grandfather eliminated upon completion of the   
machine. Grandfather eliminated the inventor just as he eliminated Dorothy's parents.   
Dorothy was too young at the time of their deaths to know let alone care about their fate.   
  
When Dorothy received her first living gift from her grandfather she was eleven.   
The boy she was given was young and very reluctant to succumb to her whims, so she   
took an ax to his head like Lizzie Borden did to her stepmother and father in one of   
Dorothy's favorite books. The next gift was an older man who succumbed more easily to   
her feminine whiles. He lasted a week until she grew board and slowly dissected him   
while he screamed, screams that didn't matter in the soundproof room. She had many   
more gifts over the past eight years. They were of different races some men and some   
women, some were famous others were not. The ones that were famous of course had   
their disappearances noted in her books of the past. Her favorite was the former Queen   
of the World Relena Peacecraft. Dorothy had kept her for a month or two but like the   
others she met her end.  
  
As Dorothy chose the most twisted of the daggers and placed it safely under her   
pillow her grandfather's voice crackled over a hidden speaker.   
  
"Dearest, I have surprise for you."  
  
"Oh, Grandfather describe! What does it look like?"  
  
"He's young and handsome, and he has the most striking eyes. You will like this one."  
  
"Is he anyone from one of my books?"  
  
"We couldn't find any form of identification on him, so we can't know for sure."  
  
"Thank you Grandfather"   
  
Dorothy switched off the comm. unit just as her new toy entered the room.  
  
He was garbed in black, which gave him a morbid look that accented his once soft   
and handsome features. The most intriguing thing about her new toy aside from his eyes   
was his long chestnut hair. He looked at her and a hint of red burned on his cheeks as he   
noticed how scantily clad she was in her filmy white robe, and he also noticed the bed   
surrounded by mirrors. Dorothy, eager and driven by hunger, moved towards the man   
and wrapped him in her arms.  
  
"Who are you and where am I", he asked.  
  
The simple questions were so innocently spoken they instantly won her. She could no   
longer restrain her self. Dorothy pressed her body against his and pushed him back   
towards the bed.  
  
"You are close to heaven, for I am an Angel."  
  
She breathed in his ear as she let her robe slip off of her and on to the floor . She lay back   
on the bed and pulled him closer.  
  
"Allow me to take you there."  
  
Dorothy reached under her pillow and groped for her marvelous dagger. But it was no   
longer there. The dagger was in the toy's hand and his once soft features were livid with a   
lust for blood. Their was just a glimpse of blue-violet orbs as the dagger came down on   
her again and again and again---  
  
The body of Dorothy Catalonia wasn't found for weeks the room being soundproof, and   
their also being plenty of time.   
  
In the year After Colony 216 Duo Maxwell, The God of Death vanished forever, left to   
live only in legends.   
  
Owari  
  
I hope you liked it! My first completed fic!!  
Ai,   
Bunny  



End file.
